


A3Dilemma- Fanmade Double Execution

by Algarak



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: A3D, A3Dilemma, M/M, Other, beans, double execution, fanmade execution, no beta. ever, seriously its gorey, tasumod here, thought I'd post this here, tw for gore descriptions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:34:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25252444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Algarak/pseuds/Algarak
Summary: TW FOR GORE DESCRIPTIONSbasically i made a fanmade tasuku + itaru double execution for a3dilemma and though I'd post it here so. enjoy.also there's miku
Relationships: Chigasaki Itaru/Takatoo Tasuku
Kudos: 2





	A3Dilemma- Fanmade Double Execution

"Haah?" Itaru wakes up in a cold room, staring into the darkness above him. He sits up, then stands, looking around.

Suddenly, there's light. Itaru hisses, covering his eyes. And he hears a voice. Is that...

HATSUNE MIKU, FOR FUCKS SAKE???

Indeed it is. The idol is alone on a stage on the large screen, smiling, jumping a little bit.

"Ah, Itaru, you're finally awake!~ Lovely, we can get straight to business." A serrated knife falls to the floor. Itaru stares at it before realizing there's a figure tied to a chair on the other side of the giant screen.

"...Tasuku...?" Itaru looks at the knife again. "You know what you need to do, riiiight? You're a genius, I bet you can figure it out, teehee!~☆" Itaru stares at the knife then at the unconscious, bound Tasuku.

"What...?"

"Jeez, what's taking so long?" Itaru quickly turns to face the screen. Sei Rakuma is... beside Miku?

"Take the knife! And cut him apart already, pleaaase? I'm your best boy, right? Do it for me and you'll get a limited SSR and special cutscene, just for you!☆" That's... a tempting offer. Tasuku stirs, his heavy, hate-filled eyes blinking open. He looks at Itaru, the knife in Itaru's hand...

"It's you," Tasuku says. And then he's screaming.

"IT'S YOU YOU'RE THE TRAITOR HOW COULD YOU

TRAITOR TRAITOR TRAITOR TRAITOR TRAITOR TRAITOR"

The screaming is loud. It hurts.

"Tasuku, no-"

"LIAR! MURDERER! I **FUCKING TRUSTED YOU** "

"C'mon Itaru, use that trusty knife and chop his limbs off!~" Miku and Sei Rakuma say in perfect unison. _The noise- there's too much noise-_

○DO IT DO IT DO IT DO IT DO IT

□DO IT DO IT DO IT DO IT DO IT

"I LOVED YOU- WHY WOULD YOU DO THIS-" Tasuku's arm gets sawed off by the knife as he screams in agony.

"I love you too, Tasuku." Itaru laughs as he moves to the next arm. Everything is red. It's like he's low HP in a survival horror game.

"Yay!☆ We knew we could count on you!~" Miku calls as Sei encourages Itaru to keep going, go slower, make him suffer.

Then the screen turns off. Through blurry tears, Itaru looks desperately around.

"Good job, Itaru!~ Here's your well-earned cutscene!☆" Sei Rakuma says, directly behind him. Before Itaru can turn and look, his own head topples to the ground. end of double execution.

**Author's Note:**

> beans


End file.
